Tears of Ice
by Arina527
Summary: But he was falling. Into the cracks I made he fell. Down down down down. I screamed as the tears on my cheek frosted and the snow on my hair sank into my scalp and turned my hair platinum blonde. My fingertips frosted, and icicles sprouted from my feet. Not a Jelsa fanfic, Jack is Elsa's big brother. CURRENTLY ON VACATION MODE.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ or _Frozen_.

Prologue

"Jack, Jack, I'm scared," I gasped, scared. The ice beneath me was cracking, and I was on the verge of dropping in.

"Okay," Jack reassured me. "Do I always trick you?"

"Yes!" I gasped. The ice was cracking, and cracks were widening.

"Okay, but this time I'm not tricking you. Let's have some fun," Jack said confidently. "Okay, so take one step forward…"

I did. The ice cracked.

"And another," he said. His hand reached for the crooked branch.

I did.

"Then…" he breathed. "One, two, three!" He swung me onto the places where he was standing, on the stronger ice.

But he was falling. Into the cracks I made he fell.

Down down down down.

I screamed as The tears on my cheek frosted and the snow on my hair sank into my scalp and turned my hair platinum blonde. My fingertips frosted, and icicles sprouted from my feet.

My parents skidded onto the ice and gave me gloves. They took me back home and asked me what happened. I told them between gasps of breath.

And the tears frosted my cheek for a week, and icicles grew. We fled from place to place, until in the city of Arendelle, my father replaced my uncle's cousin's son's throne.

Then in Arendelle they gave birth to my sister Anna. We didn't tell her about her dead brother Jack, or about our old life.

The only hint to our old life was my superbly pricey powers.

And then I made the worst mistake of my new life.

I hurt my sibling. Again.

When I hit Anna with my ice, I felt that same scream used years ago rise up my throat again.

So I screamed. Until my parents came down and brought us to the trolls.

They told me to conceal, don't feel. Strong feelings would cause my powers to go haywire.

Strong feelings were the start of my powers.

The cause of the strong feelings were me hurting my family.

I vowed I would conceal and not feel. I could not hurt anyone again.

First Jack then Anna. Soon my parents were gonna get hurt too.

Conceal, don't feel.

Conceal, don't feel.

Conceal, don't feel.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ or _Frozen_.

Chapter. 1

I could see her though the window.

My sister, Elsa.

I followed her and her redhead sister Anna down the steps. Though I was used to being ignored, I was hurt that Elsa couldn't see me.

"Make it snow, make it snow!" Anna squealed at Elsa. I laughed and was about to give Anna snow, but I hesitated.

Elsa moved her fingers and hands and wow—snow drifted gently down and there was a snowman in front of Elsa.

"Hello, I'm Olaf," Elsa imitated the snowman. "And I love warm hugs!"

We all laughed.

They were safe and happy, I realized. I could leave them be.

The next time we met was when her—our—parents died in the boat sinking.

Then I knew all about Elsa, my sister, my queen of snow.

She'd locked herself in her room.

Living by the motto "conceal, don't feel".

I guess things weren't okay after all.

I drifted into her room, a cold breeze. She was crying. Her room was frosted thoroughly, and she was crying icicles.

I shivered. The ice didn't make me cold. It was Elsa.

Curled in a ball, sniffling, crying? This was not the Elsa always suspicious of my endless pranks, not the Elsa of pulling me along to play outside, play outside.

"Elsa," I whispered into her ear. "Are you okay?"

She ignored me, crying.

Then something shocked me.

"Oh, Jack," she sniffed, "I wish it was me who fell into the pond. If only I could see you again…"

I excitedly conjured up a line of letters saying 'Jack is HERE' and I sent a snowball flying Elsa's way.

She looked up, seeing the words. One by one. Then she saw. Me.

"Jack…?" She gasped. "You're here!"

I grinned. " I'm here!"

She flew at me, clutching me in such a tight hug that I could barely breathe.

"Oh gosh, brother dear," she smiled, the tears landing on my shoulder wet not iced. "Isn't it just so wonderful to see you again?"

I smiled, now my tears were rolling too. I couldn't stay long. I knew it. It would just make her sad to know that I was not a human, but an immortal.

"I've gotta go," I said hurriedly. "Bye." Then I flew out of the room. I didn't need to look back to know that she was crying ice again.

Her sister Anna could not know about her real self, her parents were gone, and her brother was leaving her without reason. Again.

My tears turned to ice as I thought about how I must've hurt her.


End file.
